


Make Your Dress All Wet

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Denial, Elven Parties, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Seelie Court, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Hello my dear! I'd like to request a fic where Jareth and Sarah host a ball for all the other beautiful fae court. Jareth and Sarah can't keep their hands off each other despite being in public and they totally get off on how much their guest envy them/ want them. All this makes their eventual alone time all the sweeter <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Dress All Wet

**Author's Note:**

> (Go listen to Cactus by Bowie. That song is serious sex...)

Jareth kept stealing glances (as well as touches) at Sarah as the night progressed. She'd started off eager to appear professional - well, as professional as one could appear at this sort of event. But as the hours ticked by, and their guests began getting more and more handsy with each other, Sarah's resolve was weakening. She realised she was doomed when Jareth's hand finally pressed against her waist, holding her close to him as a few guests huddled around the couple.

"You're such a gorgeous pair..." One sighed, her lithe hands reaching out and running over the King's chest. Sarah had been avoiding the more rampant guests all night, her temper flaring when anyone so much as looked at Jareth - her own arousal begging for his attention instead. The Goblin King smirked at the trademark wrinkle between her eyebrows - that always meant trouble...

"Simply divine..." Moaned another, and Jareth was the one frowning when a hand skimmed dangerously close to Sarah's cleavage. His arm wrapped around her more firmly then, a silent gesture to all, that screamed _'MINE...'._ His bulging cock filled the front of his trousers, completely hard. Sarah noted the wet patch around the tip - and so did a few other guests, biting their lips as they stared down at it.

"As enchanting as this is, my Queen and I _must_ be running along now." He whispered dangerously. One of Jareth's hands trailed down the back of Sarah's dress until it was cupping her rear. His other hand took her chin by a finger, tilting her face toward him before he kissed her. Deeply. His lips curled up at the sound of jealous sighs around them. _'Yes, look but don't touch...'_ It said.

Jareth pulled away, his smirk doubling at Sarah's flustered face. Wordlessly he pulled her along, away from prying eyes, ignoring the tsks and whines, until they were hidden within one of the many alcoves. There were heavy velvet curtains, obscuring them, and before Sarah could object, the Goblin King was grinding feverishly against her.

"God, I could fuck you right here. Right now." He hissed, his pointed teeth scraping her neck.

Sarah whined, one of her arms flung around his neck. "I'm very tempted to let you..." She ignored any shyness, moving her hips to meet him. The room was deafening - partners, trios, and more, all filling the room with their laughter, squeals, and moans.

"So let me." Jareth's hands dove down to start pulling her dress up.

Sarah's heart was racing. Would they be caught? Did she _care?_ "W-We can't..." She whined, trying gently to push him away. Jareth could barely hear her over the cacophony around them. "Nn... **_Oh, Jareth..._** " She changed her mind the moment his fingers began rubbing her swollen clit.

"No undergarments..?" Jareth chuckled in her ear, the sound of which caused Sarah to shudder against him. "You were expecting this all along, weren't you?"

Sarah's hips tried to rub against his hand, but Jareth pulled back. She cried out angrily, trying to scoot closer. "Damn it, Jareth!"

"Say _please..._ " He ordered. And then groaned when Sarah's hand snuck inside the tight trousers he was wearing, grabbing his flushed cock. "That's not fair..." He bucked into her palm.

Sarah squeezed, and stroked him a fair few times until he was trembling - and only then took her hand away. "No it isn't. But that's the way it is."

 

* * *

 

 

Jareth groaned, his cock practically drenched in Sarah's juices. Sarah's hands were over her own mouth, desperate to keep quiet. The party sounded like it was starting to taper off - everyone must have gotten bored once the King and Queen had disappeared. There were still a few stragglers however, their footsteps echoing dangerously close to their hiding spot.

"J-Jareth..!" Sarah whimpered through her hands. She could feel her pleasure starting to climb, her body slick with sweat. Sarah didn't even notice the curtain twitch beside them.

"Sarah..." Jareth moaned, quickening his thrusts. He knew they were being watched; could feel the eyes of dozens of fae upon them - Seelie and Unseelie alike. Yes, let them watch. Let them see his Queen as she came. Their envy only fuelled him. "Come for your King, Sarah." Jareth whispered, one hand squeezing at her breast before teasing her nipple between his finger and thumb. "Your King commands it..."

Moments later he gasped as Sarah's climax squeezed and coaxed him into his own. He grabbed her roughly, pumping into her a few more times before finally coming to a stop, his lips peppering her face with rushed kisses.

"Mmm..." Jareth rolled his hips one last time, delighting in his lover's groans. "All mine." He then said, Sarah thought, rather loudly. Her eyes widened when the silence around them erupted into disgruntled moans and sobs. "What..?" He grinned down at her. "That's our duty, Sarah. To put the rabble in their place."

Sarah's hand was suddenly clutching the Goblin King by his hair. She crushed her lips against his, her teeth nipping and biting in a rough kiss. Sarah couldn't help but grin as she pulled away, taking in Jareth's expression - His lips swollen and parted, his eyes drunk with lust.

She moved her hips so that his cock slipped out of her, wet and half hard. Sarah grabbed it, earning a hiss from her King. "Tut tut, Goblin King." Her voice became louder. "I don't remember saying you could speak out of turn."

She stroked him hard and fast, forcing him erect again. The Goblin King whimpered and keened at the unrelenting stimulation. _'God yes. Show them who's in charge.'_ He thought, unabashed.

"Time to punish this naughty King." She chuckled, her heart skipping a beat as she heard the fae behind the curtain cheer and clap.


End file.
